


Обречённый

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Husbands, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Было ли это разумно? Нет.Жалел ли об этом хоть один из них?Тоже нет.





	Обречённый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doomed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765783) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 



Они познакомились по разные стороны пистолета.

Нет; он представился пятью минутами раньше, пулей в голову капитана Эльфмана. Джек был всего лишь амбициозным новичком, и это было одной из его первых операций. Он был один с Эльфманом, пока по его лицу не разлетелись кровь и мозги, и от смерти его отделяла только стена.

— Выходи, ублюдок! — прокричал Кроссбоунс, поливая пулями стену, к которой Джек прижимался спиной. — Выходи, ссыкло!

_(— Они прозвали его Кроссбоунс, потому что он опасен, — говорит Эльфман. Это звучит ужасно забавно, но никто не смеется.)_

Но впервые Джек увидел его лицо по другую сторону ствола пистолета. Маска Кроссбоунса — черная с белым черепом — разбилась и валялась на полу, и Джек смотрел в янтарные глаза, придавив Кроссбоунса к стене и прижав дуло своего пистолета к его подбородку. Джек колебался.

Кроссбоунс улыбнулся.

Это была насмешливая улыбка — _давай, сделай это, я знаю, что ты не сможешь_ — улыбка, вынудившая Джека держать палец подальше от спускового крючка.

_(Он опустит этот момент в своем отчете, зная, что никогда не сможет это объяснить.)_

В следующее мгновение пистолет был выбит из его руки, а бок пронзила острая боль. Он качнулся назад и опустил взгляд на рукоятку ножа, торчавшую из его живота. Он упал рядом с забрызганной кровью маской, издевательски смотревшей на него. Когда он попытался подняться, тяжелый ботинок надавил ему на живот в паре сантиметров от раны, заставив закричать. Кроссбоунс смотрел на него задумчивым взглядом, не лишенным любопытства; что-то в Джеке, видимо, вызвало его интерес.

_(— Он любит играть со своей едой, — мрачно говорит Эльфман. — Некоторым нашим агентам не повезло пережить встречу с ним. Марилло, Джордан. Они рассказывали ужасные вещи._

_— Никогда о них не слышал, — говорит Джек._

_— Неудивительно, парень, они редко выходят на свет.)_

— Ты вообще кто такой? — спросил Кроссбоунс, ослабив давление ботинка, чтобы боль перестала ослеплять Джека.

— Джек Роллинз, агент Щ.И.Т.а, — выплюнул Джек, хотя это и так должно было быть очевидным благодаря эмблеме Страйка на его плече.

— Ха. — Словно в этом было что-то смешное. — Брок Рамлоу, агент разрушения.

Джек слышал достаточно, чтобы поверить ему.

Они оба напряглись, услышав быстро приближающиеся шаги. Кроссбоунс бросил взгляд в узкий коридор, где лежало тело Эльфмана, мыс его ботинка продолжал нажимать на рану, выдавливая из Джека больше крови и мучительных стонов. Затем ботинок исчез и Джек сумел приподняться на локте, чтобы оглядеться. Он узнал человека, чья железная рука сжимала горло Кроссбоунса. Он никогда раньше его не видел, но был наслышан. _Актив_. Кулак Гидры.

Кроссбоунс не мог сделать вдох, но опять улыбался той же улыбкой, улыбкой человека, который вот-вот умрет, и его это не волнует — _что, ты убьешь меня?_

Джек опустил голову на бетонный пол. Под ним росла лужа крови. Перед глазами плясали темные пятна.

— Spi, — произнес хриплый от редкого использования голос. — Засыпай.

Джек не знал, кому предназначались эти слова.

*

Как Джеку позднее сообщили, эта операция была вербовочной. Им не было дела до преступного туза, у которого Кроссбоунс был начальником охраны, и до всех его людей. Им нужен был только Кроссбоунс.

_(— Его место в Гидре, — говорит Пирс, и Джек еще не знает, что это значит.)_

*

Когда Джек увидел Кроссбоунса в следующий раз, тот был привязан к стулу, брони на нем уже не было, зато оставались издевательская усмешка и капля безумия в глазах. Они были под землей, в той части Трискелиона, куда не у всех был доступ — куда не все _хотели_ иметь доступ. Комната была заполнена бойцами Страйка, только гидровцами. Кроссбоунс привлекал внимание — его бугрящиеся мышцы и поведение убеждало всех присутствовавших, что веревки ненадолго его задержат.

Но Пирс тоже присутствовал в комнате, его жилет был небрежно расстегнутым, он держал руки в карманах брюк, властной и уверенной аурой подавляя Кроссбоунса.

— Ты здесь главный? — фыркнул Кроссбоунс, пытаясь перехватить контроль над ситуацией. — Разве у меня нет права на один телефонный звонок?

— О, вы не заключенный, мистер Рамлоу, — невозмутимо отозвался Пирс. — В Гидре нет заключенных, есть только порядок. — Он прошелся по помещению, словно наслаждался прогулкой в парке, подошел к серебристому кейсу и открыл его, показывая набор инструментов. — А порядок приходит через боль. Вы готовы к своей?

Они дали ему так много боли, что он бы молил их о смерти, если бы мог вспомнить, как произносятся слова.

Но когда они закончили и Пирс сказал:  
— Присоединяйся к нам, — Кроссбоунс улыбнулся из-за завесы прилипших к лицу пропотевших прядей волос, улыбнулся как человек, потерявший всё.

— Иди нахуй, — прохрипел он.

Он продолжал улыбаться, когда Пирс отвесил ему затрещину.

*

В Гидре, возможно, не было заключенных. Они, возможно, могли звать Кроссбоунса рекрутом. Но факт был в том, что они держали его в клетке, как дикого пса. Большую часть времени он был слишком не в себе, чтобы жаловаться.

Джеку не полагалось находиться там, но опять же — пока Кроссбоунс оставался в клетке, никому до этого не было дела. Это было благословением, потому что в случае, если бы кто-то спросил, какого хрена он делал, Джек не смог бы объяснить. Он не мог объяснить это даже самому себе.

Возможно, дело было в улыбке. Или в глазах. Или что в его снах его не спасал Актив.

Он прополз в клетку с влажной тряпкой и бутылкой воды. Глаза Кроссбоунса были закрыты, пока Джек смывал с его лица пот, кровь и прочие жидкости, о которых он предпочитал не задумываться. И он не двигался, но, когда Джек убрал тряпку, его веки приподнялись, зрачки увеличились и сузились, фокусируясь на нем.

— Я тебя знаю, — прохрипел он.

— Знаешь.

Прошло какое-то время, но он смог соединить лицо Джека с нужным воспоминанием.  
— Ты тот сосунок, которому не хватило яиц пристрелить меня.

Джек в ответ лишь вздохнул. Он не был особенно разговорчивым.

— Стоило нажать на чертов курок, парень.

Погасить свет этих глаз? Выпустить пулю в эту улыбку?

Проще провести операцию на мозге.

*

Они сломали его. Все со временем ломались. Они не только обещали прекратить боль, но еще и предлагали отличный договор. Наступил момент, в который даже Кроссбоунс не смог дальше сопротивляться.

Они сразу же прикрепили его к Страйку, пропустив Академию. Он уже прошел специальное обучение — уйдет уйма времени, прежде чем его ногти снова отрастут.

Джек заметил не отсутствие ногтей, когда увидел его впервые за несколько недель. В его глазах потух огонь, пропала улыбка. Он был дерганным и держался на расстоянии от других агентов.

_(— Это то, чего мы хотели? — спрашивает Джек, и ему хватает ума спрятать беспокойство в своем голосе._

_— Он скоро вспомнит, как кусаться, — отвечает Фостер. — Звери вроде него всегда остаются собой.)_

Их шкафчики оказались по близости. Кроссбоунс — _агент Рамлоу_ — вздрогнул, когда Джек поднял руку открыть дверцу.

— Привет, — сказал Джек.

Рамлоу разглядывал его некоторое время.

— Я тебя помню, — наконец сказал он, голосом напомнив Джеку Актива. — Ты ссыкливый парень.

— Я ссыкливый парень, — обреченно подтвердил Джек. Ему придется смириться с прозвищем, пока Рамлоу не выучит его имя, если можно на это надеяться.

— Напомни, сколько раз ты ко мне приходил?

Джек приподнял бровь.  
— Один.

— Только один? Значит, остальные мне просто привиделись?

— Да?

Их глаза встретились, и это произошло — уголок рта Рамлоу приподнялся в крохотной насмешке.

— Видимо, да.

*

Всё быстро завертелось. Слишком быстро, чтобы они могли остановиться и подумать. Джек ожидал, что кончится всё еще быстрее. Он ждал нож, женщину, что-то — базово, разбитое сердце. Он ждал год, два, семь, десять. Он по-прежнему оставался единственным, к кому Брок возвращался с операций. С кем проводил выходные. Тихие дни в офисе. Насыщенные вечера в тренажерке.

Всё быстро началось, было диким и никогда не стихало, потому что жить медленно для Брока было чем-то невозможным.

_( — В прошлой жизни я был акулой, — говорит Брок со ртом, набитым чипсами. — Двигайся или умри._

_— Смешно, что ты веришь в реинкарнацию, — говорит Джек._

_— Заткнись. Ты был дурацким кальмаром._

_— Кальмары очень умные, чтоб ты знал._

_— Заткнись.)_

Они оба знали, что это закончится. Они трахались каждый раз как последний. Они не строили планов. Говорили, что они просто друзья. Джек знал, что у Брока на телефоне стоит приложение для свиданий. Он также знал, что Брок ни с кем оттуда не встречался. Брок знал, что Джек снимает девчонок по клубам. Он также знал, что у того с ними ничего не было, потому что Джек всегда возвращался в его постель.

Это не было историей любви, но опять же, они не были парой. Скорее друзьями с привилегиями.

Друзья тоже друг друга любят.

Не то чтобы кто-то что-то такое говорил. Джек оставлял Броку последние чипсы, приносил кофе в постель, смотрел идиотские ужастики и покупал херню, которую тот не просил, но не говорил, что любит. Разве в этом была необходимость, если он смотрел на Брока как на чудо? Разве Броку нужно было что-то говорить, если он смотрел на Джека точно так же, когда думал, что тот его не видит?

Но все-таки они ждали.

*

— Чтобы ты сделал, если бы Гидра приказала тебе меня убить? — спросил Джек тихим вечером во время перерыва в игре в Сайлентхилл. Горела лишь маленькая лампа, и они не могли разглядеть лиц, и от этого вести серьезный разговор было проще.

Брок откусил от последнего куска пиццы, тщательно прожевал и проглотил.  
— Я бы трахнул тебя очень нежно. Я бы закусил мочку твоего уха и попросил закрыть глаза. Потом пустил бы пулю тебе в мозг. И я бы продолжил тебя трахать. Я бы трахал тебя до конца. Так что когда начну с тобой нежничать — выруби меня и беги со всех ног. — Он откусил еще. — А ты?

Джек моргнул.  
— Так же.  
Он вернулся к игре.

Секс всегда был грубым и быстрым, как будто они старались успеть до начала апокалипсиса.

*

Фостер был прав — чтобы они ни сделали с Броком во время вербовки, это его не ослабило. Оглядываясь назад, Джек мог сказать, что Брок стал более сильным. Диким. Эффективным.

Более жестоким? Вполне возможно.

Он слышал жалобы от соратников. Те не любили ходить на задания с Броком  _без_ Джека.

_( — Ты его приручил, — говорит Вестфолл со смесью зависти и уважения. — Ты не знаешь, какой он на самом деле.)_

Джек замечал промельки этого — каждый раз, когда Брок играл со своими жертвами. Каждый раз, когда он наконец убивал — медленно и грязно. Каждый раз, когда Брок сталкивался со смертью, будь то при виде врага или в безжалостном океане или от бомбы или под завалами, появлялась улыбка, бросавшая вызов всему миру, улыбка, в которую Джек влюбился.

Он не видел ее, когда из Брока вытекала кровь с такой скоростью, что Джек чувствовал, как его покидает жизнь. Ее не было, когда он лежал на больничной койке после операции, которую он с трудом пережил. Когда на его лице было мягкое, беззащитное выражение в тот момент, когда он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Джеком.

Но их соратники этого не видели, потому что не хотели этого видеть. Брок был для них быком — никто не болеет за быка на корриде.

Живот Брока все еще стягивали швы, когда он потребовал выписки. Джек отвез его домой, который всё меньше был домом _Брока_ и всё больше _их_ домом, учитывая, как много времени там проводил Джек, даже когда Брок уезжал на задания. Брок набросился на него, как только они перешагнули порог, впившись в шею и расстегивая штаны, изголодавшийся за дни безделия в больнице. Джек знал, что это сводило его с ума и заводило, и ему было больно отвести руки.

— Тебе нельзя напрягаться, — напомнил он. — Разве что ты хочешь порвать швы и выпустить на свободу свои кишки.

— Тогда будь нежным.

Джек посмотрел на него, распахнув глаза.

Брок Рамлоу хотел, чтобы Джек был _нежным_.

Он никогда в жизни так не заводился.

*

— У меня плохое предчувствие.

Брок поцеловал оцарапанный висок Джека, как будто хотел этим спрятать свои слова. Брок Рамлоу никогда не убегал от плохих предчувствий. Он встречал их с наглой ухмылкой.

Брок Рамлоу был напуган.

Джек по привычке промолчал. Он взял его лицо в ладони и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Всё полетит к чертям, я это знаю, — продолжил Брок. — Мы его не остановим. Не сможем.

Брок был прав; даже Актив, Кулак Гидры, с легкостью положивший Кроссбоунса, не мог остановить разрушительную силу, которую представлял из себя Капитан Америка.

_(Джек до сих пор иногда видит во сне металлическую руку, сжимающуюся на горле Брока, и он злится, ужасно злится на то, что их общение один на один было прервано._

_Потом он просыпается, видит рядом с собой крепко спящего Брока и осознает, что ничего бы не стал менять.)_

Может быть, это был тот самый конец, которого они ждали. Не женщина. Не потухшее пламя. Всего лишь Капитан Америка, играющий в героя.

— Чтобы ты делал, если бы мы вышли на пенсию? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечь Брока.

— Трахал бы тебя.

Брок водил ртом по шее Джека. Джек улыбнулся.

— Чтобы ты сделал, если бы мы голышом лежали в постели в ожидании катастрофы?

Позже, намного позже, когда Брок уже засыпал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а пальцы Джека выводили узоры на его все еще влажной от пота коже, Джек спросил:  
— Ты хотел убить меня?

Брок заворочался, напрягшись под пальцами Джека, и он быстро пояснил:  
— В день, когда мы встретились. До того, как Актив оттащил тебя от меня. Твой нож торчал у меня в животе, ты смотрел на меня как свою добычу. Ты собирался убить меня?

— Я думал оставить тебя себе, честно говоря, — донесся приглушенный ответ. — Присвоить себе. Пометить тебя. Я бы держал тебя на поводке, как чертова пса. Эти уроды, с которыми мне приходится работать, мечтали бы погладить тебя, но я бы им не дал.

Джек с трудом сглотнул.  
— Думаю, мне бы это понравилось.

— Я уже это сделал, придурок. — Брок поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — И ты был в восторге каждую секунду. Ты умолял меня о большем. — И он улыбнулся, той жестокой улыбкой, которая вытворяла жестокие вещи с сердцем Джека. — Поводок метафоричен, разумеется.

*

Знал ли Джек, что они с Броком виделись в последний раз, когда тот пошел наверх к Пирсу? Он подозревал это. Но он подчинился, даже не попрощавшись.

А потом солнце рухнуло с неба, и мир больше не видел света.

_(Нет, это гелликариер упал и похоронил солнце Джека под обломками и огнем, погрузив мир Джека во тьму.)_

Их история не была идеальной. Не была особенной. О ней вы не стали бы рассказывать своим детям. Они не были родственными душами, просто двое мужчин повстречались и трахнулись тысячу раз. А потом они разошлись в разные стороны.

_(Нет, их заставили расстаться.)_

Это нельзя было назвать историей любви, потому что там не было ничего романтичного. Были жестокость, и похоть, и безумие, уничтожившие их обоих. Не было ничего, о чем мог бы мечтать здравомыслящий человек.

Джек бы не променял это ни на что другое, даже на самую сладкую любовь, которая никогда бы не закончилась.

Он не думал, что это будет ощущаться любовью.

**Author's Note:**

> Эти двое. Провести более десяти лет исключительно друг с другом, пытаясь (без особого успеха) убедить себя и окружающих, что их отношения это не любовь. Хотя на коже Брока снова и снова выводилось «Я люблю тебя».


End file.
